


lying memories

by lonvely



Category: Haikyuu!!, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Star Wars AU, WHY MUST YOU HURT ME THIS WAY, iwaizumi has completly lost it, jazz hands to hell, my first one shot here, my writing sucks, oikawa is as gay as ever, please enjoy this trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonvely/pseuds/lonvely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iwa-chan” he finally choked out and Iwaizumi could not help the shiver of thrill running through his spine as his eyes widened again, this time with the Force burning like fire behind them, his lips lazily settling into a predatory grin</p>
            </blockquote>





	lying memories

The heavy clicking of boots echoed around the empty halls of the base, the noise bouncing off of the walls and dying into a soft distant buzz in Iwaizumi’s ears who had his focus on only the task in his hand, completly ignoring the world around him as his eyes remained straight ahead searching for any danger that may cross their path. They had not met with a single Jedi yet and the plan went pretty smoothly so far, not that it would matter even if they did run into them, a couple of unexpected Jedi could not overpower him and his followers altogether, especially not today, not when he was at his best.

He suddenly came at a halt, steps freezing on the floor as he sensed someone, he didn’t have to turn around to know the others had sensed it too and that they were still following him, patiently waiting for orders to be delivered at them. That’s what they’ve been trained for, he never really understood their mentality, they were born and raised to only follow his orders and anyone above him, that was suicide itself. 

He didn’t ponder on the subject long enough though as he quickly gave a curt nod for them to move onto their mission, get rid of anyone on their path. No words needed for them to understand the order, they had only one mission tonight and it had to be delivered correctly or they would die, it was as simple as that. 

Iwaizumi stood still for a bit, sensing all the movements in the building with curiosity , patiently waiting for anything to signal him to move as well, until the sound of the alarm cut through the silence making him break into a wicked grin. ‘Perfect’. He thought drawing his lightsaber out of his belt and watching it light to life with a soft electronic buzzing. His heart leaped in his chest a bit, adrenaline rushing through his body in thick waves as he felt the force tug and pull in his chest, he was ready. 

And as the alarm kept screaming at the background, he could not help but let his lips twitch into a more sinister grin, the dark cloak flowing behind him as he made his way around the halls , his eyes burning dark ,with the Force turning into a rumbling thunderstorm ready to annihiliate anything in front of him, behind them, gold and red and black mixing into the darkness as he easily rounded a corner immediately coming to a swift stop, a few unlucky Jedi looking alarmed around before their eyes narrowed on his figure. 

“STAY ST-” The poor Jedi could not end his sentence as Iwaizumi pushed his arm in front The Force surging through his palm sending the Jedi on the wall opposite of him knocking the air out of his lungs, the other two moved to grab their light sabers but Iwaizumi was quicker on that, and with another wave of the Force he lifted both Jedi on the air, breath caught on the back of their throats as they struggled against the invisible grip on their necks, he slowly passed between the two bodies waiting a few seconds for every color to drain from their faces before he dropped them down again, his lightsaber in hand as he quickly approached the third guy who tried to get up, to fight, and sunk his blade in his chest, watching the Jedi’s eyes widen and then slowly turn lifeless before drawing his blade back.

'Too easy’, he though again, his lips falling into a deep frown, by now the alarm was nothing but a small ringing on the back of his mind ,he did not bother focusing on, with a sigh he turned to one of the windows, his eyes scanning out at the endless darkness, was that it? had he overestimated the Jedi? a low growl left his lips as he clung and unclung his fists at his side ,anger polling in the pit of his stomach. As he remained still at the window, his eyes hooded with unreasonable anger, he sensed someone walk close to him and quickly stretched out his hand closing it into a fist and raising it further up. 

“sneaking onto people is not a very smart idea” he hissed finally taring his eyes away from the window and onto the person struggling on the air, their hands clasped around their neck into a silent beg to be let down and to have their life spared, but Iwaizumi was not feeling generous, not even for his own followers, not now, his eye brows furrowed down creating lines on his forehead as he carefully watched and waited for them to stop struggling. When another presence rounded the corner behind him, this time a Jedi as Iwaizumi sensed, for a few seconds Iwaizumi stayed still waiting for any more movements, an attack anything, and when none came he turned around, to cast a lazy glance towards the other person. 

Dark green met with soft brown and for a second Iwaizumi was stunned to silence, his breathing stopping for the smallest second and his lips twitching into something, a frown? a smile? he did not know yet, and as his chest started feeling heavy ,his mouth dropping a bit and his eyes going a bit wider from the shock, his mind created one word, a name, a name laced with the dreaded memories of the past, of the hatred and the treason he had commited. But despite that, he felt no hate towards the name that kept him on the past. His lips moved, gently and silently creating the name as if it was something precious,

Tooru Oikawa…

His eyes narrowed into mild annoyance as he dropped down the body, his arm lingering up like that for a bit before he turned his full body towards the other male standing opposite of him, not bothering to spare another glance to the corpse behind him as he looked the male up and down, Oikawa’s eyes equally stunned as his own few seconds ago, maybe even more. He observed the brunet’s eyes turn from shock to something closer to disgust maybe even fear, his brown eyes narrowing down into an almost pained expression as his lips opened and closed into silent words he wished to say but was unable to.

“Iwa-chan” he finally choked out and Iwaizumi could not help the shiver of thrill running through his spine as his eyes widened again, this time with the Force burning like fire behind them, his lips lazily settling into a predatory grin. His breathing quickening a bit as adrenaline exploded into his every limb making his fingertips flinch a bit from the energy crawling under his skin. He really could not remember when was the last time he had felt like that. When was the last time he had felt the tugging on his chest so strong and clear.

“Tooru” Iwaizumi purred slowly tilting his head to the side his arms opening as if wanting to show he was not armed, an obvious lie as Oikawa’s eyes fell on the red lightsaber in his hand and then back on Iwaizumi’s face, the smile still forced on his lips as he narrowed his eyes once more, as if that would hide any hint of him being in the Dark Side.

Despite the soft way his name left Iwaizumi’s lips he still flinched, this was not the person he had once called his best friend, this was not his partner. He was stronger than his friend, that was the first thing Oikawa noted on Iwaizumi, stronger in a repulsive way though, like watching a wild animal ready to bare its teeth. And with that smile still playing on his lips, he might as well have done it. The smile itself was not as unsettling as the way his eyes burned , mania and insanity swirling around them in a way that made Oikawa want to look away. This was not Iwaizumi Hajime, this was not his Iwa-chan, the person that he knew had disappeared long ago and Oikawa knew that he was not coming back. And yet…

“Please stop this, this is not you Iwa-chan” He yelled out eye brows furrowed into worry and determination, as if those feelings would actually turn his friend back, fingertips lightly brushed over his lightsaber as he bit at the inside of his cheek ,wishing to not have to use it. He watched Iwaizumi’s expression drop, confusion settling in as he looked at the palm of his gloved hand. 

“Not me?” Iwaizumi mumbled confused like a child. When he finally looked up to Oikawa his expression was unreadable, and Oikawa could not help but see the same boy he knew years ago, his heart dropping a bit and exploding with all the emotions from back then, feeling as if not a day had passed, as if he could forget all these years and everything he had done, as if he could erase the world they had lived in and build their own. 

“Not me?” Iwaizumi repeated louder snapping Oikawa out of his thoughts and making him grab onto his lightsaber as Iwaizumi’s expression changed into pure rage, the same mania Oikawa had seen second ago now dead obvious as iwaizumi charged on him and Oikawa barely had the time to light up his lightsaber to deflect the swing that came his way and the rest of the swings that kept coming after that one.

Red and blue kept clashing beautifuly into a deadly dance again and again before Iwaizumi finally stopped his continuous attacks ,his blade still pushing against Oikawa’s ,his eyes softening again as he leaned close to Oikawa his free hand coming up hesitantly as if to pet a scared animal, his fingers softly and slowly, uncharacteristically gently, connected with Oikawa’s cheek to rub a soft cycle there and Oikawa found his breathing stopping, his flesh burning where Iwaizumi had touched him. 

“Trust me” Iwaizumi started breathlessly staring deep into Oikawa’s brown eyes, making him feel vulnerable. “I am more myself than i have ever been” he finished calmly before pulling back and jamming his leg in Oikawa’s stomach, sending him away with the help of the Force onto a nearby wall. 

Oikawa’s eyes watered a bit as all the air flew from his lungs, and he dropped on the floor with a loud thub, lightsaber rolling away from his fingers as he turned on his back, a groan leaving his lips at the pain all over his body. It took a few seconds for his senses to return to normal but when they did he quickly leapt to his feet barely missing the swing that was aimed for his head from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi growled annoyed at missing his target, especially when he was not even at fighting stance, and swung again but this time Oikawa was ready, his lightsaber quickly sparking to life as he attacked Iwaizumi as well. He had been on the defence for so long but now he was ready to fight offence with offence, knowing that this would be the only way to avoid anymore damage.

Their lightsbares clashed again and again, sparks flying around as they both gritted their teeth, too stubborn to back away until the other backed away as well. Iwaizumi’s arms trembled a bit as Oikawa planted his legs on the floor, using his height as an advantaged to push against his lightsbaer from a higher angle. Iwaizumi bit onto his bottom lip and with a swift movement he headbutted Oikawa, sending him stumbling away once more , blood rushing down his nose as he stumbled down, his lightsaber slipping his hand once more as he cupped his hands around his nose desperate to stop the bleeding. Crouching down quickly he managed to grab onto his lightsaber but Iwaizumi was quicker on that, stomping his foot on Oikawa’s arm before shoving his knee on Oikawa’s face with full force.

Anger being his only motivator to keep fighting, as he pushed down his thoughts, forgetting for a few moments who was his opponent. But as Oikawa groaned, shakily trying to push himself up once more, he growled, running to him and kicking him again. This time his knee found Oikawa on the chest, making him cough as he rolled on his back, Iwaizumi crouched down next to him and grabbed a fistfull of his cloak bringing their faces unbelievably close, his wamr breath ghosting over Oikawa’s lips and Oikawa cringed at how much he wanted to close that distance between them. 

“This is me, this has always been me” he spat out at Oikawa’s face, his chest heaving from anger, but his eyes were normal, no sign of how they were before. Oikawa cracked a smile, a bitter one, his head falling back as he forced a laugh to leave his lips.

He honestly didn’t know what he was laughing, was he laughing at the fact he was feeling no hatred for the man who just killed his comrades, was he laughing at the fact his chest still felt heavy, his heart leaping and dancing ,threatening to bounce out of his ribs for that same man, who had also beaten him up barely seconds ago.

For a moment he stopped, that was right, Iwaizumi was not that boy, he was not that hopeless boy from back then, that boy who stumbled over his own two feet, he was not even sure if that was Iwaizumi anymore, and yet, he still could not stop his heart from feeling that way. How pathetic, he thought narrowing his eyes. 

The hand clinging on his cloak pulled back , his head dropping back on the floor as he watched through tired eyes Iwaizumi walking away. Something about Oikawa being too weak and pathetic now for him to even bother fighting now lingering on the air as Oikawa’s eyelids felt heavy, yeah, Iwaizumi was not the boy he had hoped to see again after so many years, and yet why did he keep feeling the same emotions as back then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading whatever the hell is this, i am weak for angst and star wars and haikyuu and seeing Iwaizumi as the bad guy
> 
> I would really appreciate some opinions!


End file.
